


Joining In

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: iwry_marathon, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Schmoop, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Covered in demon goo Angel wants Buffy but she draws the line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Joining In  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 302  
>  **Summary:** Covered in demon goo Angel wants Buffy but she draws the line.   
> **A/N:** written for [I Will Remember You Marathon](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/IWRY2016) at iwry_marathon

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Angel whispered as he leaned over to kiss the top of her head but stopped himself just in time.

“Morning.” Buffy, her eyes still closed tight, raised her arms over her head and stretched. She didn’t think she had ever been this relaxed before. She wondered why Angel hadn’t kissed her yet. With a yawn Buffy opened her eyes and got her first look at Angel. He was covered head to toe in a greenish black goo. “What happened to you?”

“Gunn and Wesley found a Gornegc nest. I helped clean it out.”

She rubbed her eyes before she scooted up in the bed until she sat upright, the black sheet pooled around her waist. “Why didn’t you wake me?” 

Angel didn’t have the words to form a reply his mouth hung open as he stared at her naked body. “You look...” He took a step closer to the bed.

Buffy held up her hand. “Stop right there, Angel.” 

With great effort Angel tore his gaze away from Buffy’s tempting body and looked her in the eyes. “What?”

“Shower first.”

He glanced down at himself. “Oh. I guess that would be better.”

She nodded her head. “You think?”

“I’ll be right back.” Angel peeled off his shirt as he headed toward the bathroom. With a wicked grin on his face he glanced back over his shoulder. “Remember my place.”

The door had barely shut behind him when Angel opened it again and poked his head out. “You know you could always come join me.” 

His voice was teasing and tempting. It conjured up all kinds of delicious images in her mind. She could lay there and wait for him or she could... Buffy didn’t even have to think about it. She jumped out of bed and ran to join him.


End file.
